i will always love you
by BADExxxxxFOREVER
Summary: Katniss and Peeta both still love each other and are growing back together but what will happen when katniss's nightmares become a reality. after mockingjay. please read and reveiw will be updated weekly. xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

I will always love you

Katniss POV:

I step into the cool night breeze, hoping that it would take my mind of my latest nightmare.  
I remember being strapped to a post, and President Snow telling me that I had 5 minutes  
to save Peeta, who was in front of me in the same situation as me but had an arrow pointing  
to him from the other side of the room.

"In five minutes that arrow will shoot straight into Peeta's stomach, and if you don't find a way  
to get to him before that time is up, well you know what will happen."

"You can't do this Snow; I will save him one way or another."  
"No Katniss I don't want u to get hurt."

I remember desperately trying to break the rope restraining my hands.  
"30 seconds Katniss"

SNAP

I'm running to Peeta and actually am able to untie the rope around him when  
I hear the arrow being released; I shield Peeta with my body and receive the excruciating pain  
of the arrow in my stomach!  
I see Peeta cradling me in his arms, and hear him begging me not to go.  
But then I wake up.

It felt so real; I could feel the impact of the arrow.  
After a little while I lay myself on the ground near Peeta's house, freezing cold and wet from the down pour, I don't care though, I feel so weak I haven't eaten in days or slept. I just feel so lonely, my mother and Prim are in District 4, living with Annie and Finnick.

Gale has joined the army, and never visits me. Haymitch is Haymitch!  
And I haven't seen Peeta in so long; I really think I have lost the boy with the bread.  
All his memories have returned but our friendship has drifted apart. I wish I could see him.  
I miss his perfect face and charming smile. I'd give anything to see that smile again.

Thinking about him leads me to slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber in the now pelting rain.

Peeta's POV:

I can't sleep, I keep dreaming about Katniss and how much she hates me,  
although she has never said it I'm pretty sure it's true. Ever since I tried to  
strangle her back in District 13, any future we could have had together has probably burst  
into flames.  
I'm so angry with myself for what I did. I would never ever dream of hurting Katniss.  
I've loved her ever since I had laid eyes on her, the first day of school when my dad pointed her out and told me the story of how he wanted to marry her mom, but she married a Coal miner instead. When we were in assembly later that day the teacher asked who knew the valley song, and her hand shot strait up. Her voice was so clear and beautiful, I swear all the birds outside stopped and listened, just like what my father said happens when katniss's dad sings.

I can recall the moment in our 1st hunger games when she looked after me in that cave.  
I'm so grateful, she could have just left me to die and win on her own, but instead she chose to team  
up with me so we could win together.

Those few nights in the cave were the best nights of my life, because I got too spend time with  
Katniss and learn that she isn't as stubborn as everyone thinks. I knew all along that under that strong determined face was a kind caring person. And being in the Hunger games with her I found out that I was right.

I miss her a lot, I wish I could see her, But I know that having a visit from me would be the last thing on her list.  
But I have to see her. I have to tell her that I need her in my life, even if it means just being friends.

I nervously run downstairs to grab my coat and leave my house.

It's pouring outside so I hurry over to her house which is only a few feet away from my home in the victor's village.

I knock on the door for what seems like forever in the freezing weather, but finally give up and slowly walk back until something catches my eye. A dark braid hidden in the storm, I realise that that can only be one person.

"Katniss!"


	2. Chapter 2

I will always love you chapter 2

Peeta POV:

"KATNISS"

"O MY GOD KATNISS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

When she doesn't respond, a rush of panic flows through me. She's so cold. I can feel my sight getting blurry with tears.  
"Katniss, you're going to be ok."

I scoop up her limb body and carry her into my house and place her gently on the sofa. I wrap her in blankets and whisper in her ear.

"Please wake up, I love you." I can't contain my tears so I let them flow freely down my face until I see her fingers twitch. I run to her side and clutch her hand between mine and whisper "Katniss, Katniss can you hear me?"

"P Peeta" she's so skinny and weak "it's me, I'm so glad you're alright." I say giving her a hug  
"I can't believe it's you, I wanted to come and see you but I thought you hated me." Why would she think I hated her, I love her. "Katniss I could never hate you. When I saw you unconscious outside  
I thought you were dead and that my life was over."

She doesn't say anything, just gives me a weak smile and whimpers "stay with me."  
"Always" I say. I curl up on the couch with her and I feel her struggling to sit up, so I cradle her next to me, resting her head on the crook of my neck. And with that we fall asleep peacefully in each other's embrace.

* * *

Katniss POV:

I'm so happy to see Peeta, even though I haven't yet figured out my feelings for him. My mind goes hazy around him and it feels like I'm in a dream. Right now is the most peaceful I have felt since I became the mockingjay. Peeta's strong arms around me makes me feel so safe and warm, I wish I could live in this moment forever.

I just lay there gazing at Peeta sleeping; he looks so cute when he sleeps because his face is so relaxed. When he flutters his eyes open I pretend to be asleep, hoping he wouldn't notice me staring at him. I hear him laughing quietly. "I know you're awake!" He says mockingly "you got me" I say as I turn over to face him and open my eyes.

This for some reason makes him smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I say as I smile back at him  
"I just miss seeing your amazing eyes!" this makes me blush a bright crimson. "So what do you wanna do today beautiful? He asks." I want to go hunting, but I feel too weak. "I don't know, maybe go for a walk." I can see him considering this for a minute before he answers "yeah that sounds good, but first you need to eat, it looks like you have starved yourself!" I know he is not going to take no for an answer but even though I'm not hungry, I think I should get some food into my system.

"Any requests for breakfast?" It's so hard to choose, all the food Peeta makes tastes so good I don't know what I want. "I want cheese buns, cupcakes, pancakes, cookies, croissants and a strawberry milkshake." I burst out laughing at the look Peeta's giving me.

His mouth is still hanging open when he answers. "If I make you that you have to help me"  
"Peeta you know I can't cook." I say "you'll be ok just follow what I do"

We make our way back from the bakery were we got the ingredients. "So Peeta, how have you been doing after your treatment?" I say trying to make conversation.  
"Not good!" He looks really sad after he said this. "Why what happened" I say sweetly

"You happened Katniss, I couldn't take my mind off you, and not being with you made it a thousand times worse.  
I roll my eyes and say "Peeta … why do you care about me so much? I don't deserve you, your so kind and handsome and everything I'm not"  
Peeta stops and puts the backs of food on the ground and tilts my chin up so I can see his face.

"Katniss you are such a beautiful person inside and out and I'm crazy about you."  
I can feel my eyes starting to blur, he whips the salty tears away with his thumb and I can tell he is about to kiss me.

"I can't do this right now, I'm sorry" I say as run I back to the house. I lock myself in the kitchen and cry so much I can't breathe!  
I think about how lonely my life was without Peeta, and I realise I do love him, I love the boy with the bread. But I'm so scared. Scared of messing it all up and breaking his heart. But I also know that without him I'm nothing. I hear the front door click shut and it has to be Peeta.

I'm not thinking clearly and my head is spinning, I just want it all to stop. Something takes over my body and before I know it, there is a knife in my hand ready to pierce my skin!

* * *

**please reveiw or i won't update! jokes i will i just reall want some feedback xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ****Tahirah****,** **squirtlepokemon215**** and ****Deniro7**** for your reviews, there much appreciated and I have tried to take you advice and I hope you like it. Xxxx**

* * *

I will always love you chapter 3

Peeta POV:

_I knew I should have given her more time. _I think to myself. _I think I'll leave her to do her own thing until I have cooked her breakfast. _My hands are full because I had to take the bags Katniss was carrying back. I struggle through the front door and make my way to the kitchen, but the door is locked. _Why__ is the door __locked?_

"Katniss are you in there?" there is no respond so if she is there she probably doesn't want to talk to me so I just say "look Katniss I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need to get in there so I can make your Breakfast, you need to eat.  
Still no response. I start to pick the lock with one of Katniss' hair pins that I found on the floor. The door finally unlocks and I stumble in.

"Katniss why didn't you …" I trail off as I see that she has a knife in her hand.  
"What are you doing with that knife?" I say nervously, hoping she wound do anything reckless.

"I, I don't know what I'm doing, my body took over my mind I guess. She chokes out before she bursts into tears. I rush to her side and carefully take the knife out of her hands; luckily she didn't hurt herself with it.

"Shh its ok, it's ok" I try to sound reassuring. She just nods and I grab a piece off tissue from the kitchen counter and dab her tears away.

"My head was pounding and I couldn't think straight, I just wanted it to stop." She says quietly whilst sniffling. I suggest we forget about it and start baking and she agrees. We start by baking the croissants, cupcakes, cookies and cheese buns.

"Peeta how do I sieve the flour?" she asks sweetly

"Oh here I'll show." I say as our hands touch whilst reaching for the flour. Surprisingly she doesn't pull away. "Ok so you pour the flour in the sieve and shake it until it's all in the bowl." I say, guiding her arms.

"I like this; it's nice to spend time with you. She says with a cheeky smile on her face. "yeah i like it too i really missed you." she smiles and continues what she is doing.  
I turn around to get a frying pan from the cupboard when I hear a scream.

"Ahhhh" I turn around to see Katniss hunched over clutching her wrist. She must have burned her arm putting the food in the oven without gloves.

"Katniss are you ok, let me see that." She slowly loosens her clutch on the burn and hands it to me.

"It really hurts Peeta." I give her a sympathetic look.

"I know I get burns all the time. Yours doesn't look too bad but let's run it under the tap and wrap a bandage around it." She flinches when the ice cold water touches her skin and she whimpers a little. After I wrap her arm in the bandages I say "why don't you go watch some TV while I finish your food."

"Ok, thanks for taking care of the burn." To my surprise she leans over and kisses my cheek, then walks to the couch and turns on the TV.

* * *

Katniss POV:

I can't believe I just kissed Peeta on the cheek. It was just so unexpected, but it felt right.  
i'm so embarrassed my cheeks feel like there on fire from the constant blushing!

I keep thinking that maybe starting a relationship with Peeta isn't such a bad idea after all. I mean he makes me happy.

"Katniss your food is ready." I hear Peeta shout. I rush to the table in the dinning hall and slump tiredly in one of Peeta's comfy leather seats.

"Whoa Peeta this looks amazing. I don't even care if i get fat because we're going on a walk after!"  
this makes him burst out laughing, after a little while of him cracking up, i deside to join in.

I can see Peeta trying to cotain his laughter. "Ok Katniss lets eat so you can burn off all those calories!"  
I immediately obey and stuff myself silly.

"WOW i'm so blotted i can hardly breathe, but it was worth it, that was delicious." I say honestly

"Well i'm glad you liked it Katniss, you look alot better now. Not that you dont always look beautiful!" he is so charming i just want to hug him, but i controle myself and tell him i'm gonna get ready.  
I take a shower put a little bit of make up on, and dress myself in pale pink shorts and a white T-shirt, and stick my hair up in a messy bun, and slip on some pink converses.

Peeta's calling me and when I run downstairs he looks at me weirdly.

"What, Why are you looking at me like that?" I say giggling a bit

"It's just, you look really different."

"Well this is the new me, do you like it?" I say cheekily.

"yeah i like it, I think you look cute!" I punch him on the shoulder and pull him out the door.

* * *

**please reveiw and i will update soon! xxxx:)**


	4. Chapter 4

I will always love you chapter 4

Peeta POV:

We walk hand in hand. Her touch makes my entire body tinkle, I keep thinking how lucky I am to have her in my life, even if it is just us being keeps looking around and pointing things out like a new shop or a flower bed, you'd think she hasn't been out of the house in months, then again I don't think she has!

It's a hot day, not one cloud in the sky. it's a perfect day for a walk and a lay down in the meadow.

I think I'm going to try to get Katniss to go hunting later, it would make her happy.

I'm lost in thought when the sweet sent of pollen triggers my senses, and I realise we're in the meadow. I can see Katniss plucking of the petals off a dandelion.

"Hey katniss, why don't you go hunting in the woods over there?" I say because that's the woods where her bow and sheaf of arrows are looks at me weirdly for a while before saying something.

"I would love to, you know that but unfortunately I don't think I can control my aim." she looks really disappointed when she says this but It's true, this morning I noticed her hands shake whenever she picks something up, she couldn't even have a sip of her drink without it spitting out everywhere!

"just try it, you're always comfortable when you're in the woods hunting, you can concentrate more, I bet you you'll come back with game." I say truthfully, as I pull her to her feet and kiss her forehead gently.

"alright I will be back in an hour, but call my name if anything happens ok? She is gazing into my eyes now and I feel like I'm melting inside!

"yes I will call you if anything happens but I very much doubt it will!" I answer as she turns in the direction of the woods and says bye. I watch her tiny figure disappear into the wilderness, and lay myself down in the soft green bed of grass. The mocking jays are tweeting a soft, sweet melody that echoes back and forth across the meadow. My eyes are beginning to get heavy and I allow myself to drift off to sleep.

I am woken by a nearby rustling sound coming from my left. My eyelids slowly open to find a bunny sniffing the grass next to my ear. It's then that I realise how late it is. I must have slept for about 3 or 4 hours. Then it hits me.

"KATNISS, KATNISS WHERE ARE YOU?" before I know it I'm in the woods franticly calling her name "KATNISS CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU?"I begin to get very scared, she said she would be an hour. Its obvious that if she wasn't back yet then something has happened to her. Or maybe she came back when I was asleep and I didn't know she was there. No she would have woken me up or have been there when I did. She has to be here somewhere.I start searching for her again when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"looking for me?" says a soft voice, when I find out its katniss stood behind me all my worries seem to fade away. I pull her into a tight hug which she happily returns by wrapping her arms around my neck. This goes on for a long time until her laughter breaks the silence.

"Katniss why are you laughing?" I say this more seriously then I meant to, so she stopped and looked down sadly.

"I just lost track of time I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be so worried. I shot a lot of game though." she says perking up a bit.

"its ok as long as you didn't get hurt." she grins and nods and then pulls me into a hug again, this time she burry's her head into my torso and wraps her arms around my back. She then suggest we start to walk back, I agree and we slowly walk back through the meadow.I stop to pick up a light pink flower and place it carefully into Katniss's dark silky hair.

"Aww thanks it beautiful." she tilts her head to the side and I catch a glimpse of her blushing, I notice she's shivering, so I immediately take off my jacket and drape it over her shoulders. She flinches when it touches her and looks up at me.

"I don't want you to get ill Katniss."

"but Peeta then you will be cold." she looks at me sweetly

"I'll survive!" I say sarcastically . She then snuggles into my chest while we walk back.

"lets share it." she wraps it half around her and half around me and we make our way back not saying anything.

We get close to the wired fence, I'm surprised they haven't taken it down yet. Since the rebellion was over the people in the districts were free to go where ever they wanted. At least it won't be buzzing with electricity.

I stop and step away from Katniss as I clutch my head with my hands. I immediately realise what is happening . IM WITH KATNISS, AND IM ABOUT TO HAVE AN EPISODE!

* * *

**Another cliffy! Please review and I will update soon xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

I will always love you chapter 5

Katniss POV:

This was one of the best days I have had in a very long time! It felt amazing to be in the woods again. But I never would have gone hunting if it weren't for Peeta. Speaking of Peeta I realise he is not by my side any more. I whip myself around so I am facing the other direction and I can see his hands clenching his head so hard he looked like he could pass out! I want to move but my feet won't budge.

"Peeta are you ok?" I say nervously  
he doesn't look up, he just shouts "Katniss go, get out of here, go." I gradually start to step backwards not knowing what's going on.

Peeta's head slowly raises and his eyes meet mine. He looks so hurt and angry. Its then that I remember the tracker jacker venom is still running through his veins. I think he is going to try and kill me again! Before I can fully figure it out I'm already on the ground with his hands tightly wrapped around my neck. I start to choke. "Peeta I ca n't. I ca n't breath." I glance at his face and see that his expression turn back to normal and his grip on my neck loosen.

He finally lets go and I start to cough uncontrollably. My hand creeps up to my head were I can feel a warm sticky liquid oozing out of a gash. I guess it is from where my head hit a rock.

Peeta looks at me horrified as he sees the bloody mess on the ground and dripping down my neck. His eyes widen as he realises what he just did.

"Katniss, Katniss I'm so sorry." I notice his eyes welling up and I run over to hug him.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." He freezes for a second and the he pulls me into his chest. I can feel his warm breathe on my ear as he whispers "Katniss you have to know that I would never want to hurt you." He says truthfully

"I know Peeta." I say as I kiss his cheek. I pull away and he helps me up.

"Come on let's get back so I can take a look at your head." When I stand up straight I can feel how much my head actually hurts. It's like a hammer smashing my skull repeatedly. My legs give way from the pain but Peeta catches me. He doesn't say a word he just smiles and picks me up like a baby. As soon as I'm in his arms the pain seems to fade away so I close my eyes for the short journey back to the victors' village.

* * *

Peeta POV:

I'm glad she is ok; I just wish I could have controlled myself stopped sooner. I can never forgive myself for what I did to her. I try to forget about it so I can have a look at her head. I don't wake her up until I am in my bedroom. While she is opening her eyes I go to my bathroom and fill a washing up bowls with warm soppy water, and grab a clean sponge from the cupboard.

"Hey are you ok?" I say brushing a strand of her silky hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine my head just hurts." She starts to take her hair out of the messy bun so I can clean it.  
I kneel on the floor and place her head gently on my lap. When the water touches the cut she flinches and lets out a yelp.

When the blood is finally gone I can see just how deep the gash actually is.

"How is it?" she asks

"It looks pretty bad, you might need stitches." I know she defiantly won't want to go to the hospital to get stitches by the look on her face. I sigh and ask her if she wants me to try and stitch it up. Her face brightens and she nods.

She doesn't like it when the needle enters her skin but she doesn't say anything until I'm done.  
"Peeta"

"Yeah"

"Thank you" she smiles at me and then asks what we are having for dinner. I tell her that I am making spaghetti with garlic bread. She smiles and nods and then tells me she has a letter that she needs to read from her mom.

* * *

Katniss POV:

The scent of spaghetti sauce that Peeta is making lingers into the room. It smells amazing.  
I pick up the letter from the coffee table and slowly unfold it. I really miss my mother and Prim, but they have probably forgotten about me by now.

_Dear Katniss_

_Hello Katniss prim and I really miss you and hope  
you're doing Ok. Finnick and Annie miss you too.  
I know you think we have forgotten about you  
but you couldn't be more wrong. I hope you  
will come and visit us soon.  
Love mom and Prim xoxox_

Just as I finish reading Peeta brings in my dinner. He places it on my lap. I thank him and switch on the TV while we both enjoy our spaghetti.

I take the dishes out into the kitchen and help Peeta wash up.

"Peeta can I talk to you for a minuet please?" I say

"sure." I take his hand and we walk into the sitting room to talk.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well um I want to go to district 4 to see my mom and Prim, and I want you to come."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here you go please review and I will update. Thank you for reading. Xxxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

I will always love you chapter 6

Peeta POV:

I'm a bit surprised that Katniss wants to go to district 4 NOW. I mean I knew she would have gone eventually, just not so soon.  
"Really, well when do you want to go?" I say as I take her hand

"I want us to go tonight." She then looks up at me and gives me a look to see that's ok with me.

"Ok sure if that's what you want but you will have to go pack now."

"Yeah I know, I'll go get my house key from my jacket and get ready." I agree and tell her I will meet her at her house when I'm done.

I jog upstairs and grab a suitcase from under my bed, throw open my closet and chuck in some jeans, T-shirts, shoes and clean underwear. I also put in some shampoo, conditioner and body wash for the train ride.  
Its 8:00pm and there should be a train to district 4 at 8:30pm. I quickly finish packing and make my way to katniss's house.

Its dark out but I can vaguely make out her figure standing outside her house. I tell her we only have 25 minutes until the train leaves so we rush to the station near the seam.

One of the servants on the train hands us 2 keys. Katniss's room is 2 doors down from mine so I guess that's good.  
Katniss says she will come see me before she goes to sleep so we can watch a movie or something. I take a quick shower and put on some underwear and pyjama bottoms. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before she knocks on the door.

I open the door and I see a completely different Katniss. She is wearing a full length pink silk nightgown. Her hair is curly from the bun she had in earlier and she hasn't taken her make up off. She looks like an angel! I just stand there staring at her.

"What?" she says smiling

"Nothing you just look so pretty."

"Thanks Effie bought it for me, she told me the silk will make my skin soft and smooth. Anyway come on let's watch that movie. We sit on the mini sofa together and she orders some popcorn. When it arrives she presses play on the remote and the movie starts. We watch confessions of a shopaholic.

When the movie finished I see that Katniss has fallen asleep. She looks so peaceful so I scoop her up gently trying not to wake her and carry her to her room. I pull off the covers of her bed and place her on it, I then pull the cover back over her, kiss her cheek and go back to my room and fall asleep.

* * *

Katniss POV:

I'm having the same nightmare I had the other day, only this time I can't see what's happening I can only here it. I keep screaming, I can't wake up no matter how much I try. I start thrashing around on my bed trying to get my eyes to open. I hear someone running and calling my name, I think it's Peeta. I then feel someone's hands on my arms shaking me.

"KATNISS WAKE UP. WAKE UP." My eyes fling open and I start panting. Peeta's by my side.  
"Are you ok?" he says pulling me into a hug. I start to sob.

"I'm fine I just had a nightmare and I couldn't wake up." The tears start to flow more fluently now.

"You're ok now Katniss." He says while whipping my tears away "Try to go to sleep." He lays me back down on the bed.

"I can't Peeta." I say shaking my head

"Yes you can, come on I'll stay with you." I am so relived after he said he would stay because somehow whenever I am in Peeta's arms the nightmares seem to not exist. Peeta lies down next to me and brushes my cheek with his thumb. We both lean in at the same time and our faces get closer and closer together. Our lips meet and my face tinkles, I pull away smiling. He looks surprised but happy. I then snuggle into his arms and he whispers into my ear.

"I love you Katniss." I am half asleep but I understood what he said. I say back to him in barley a whisper "I love you too." And with that I fall asleep.

* * *

Peeta POV:

I wake up the next morning remembering Katniss was with me. Last night after I told her I loved her she said she loved me back. I have waited so long to hear her say that.  
Katniss starts to move. I see her stretching and beginning to open her eyes.

"Thanks for staying with me last night Peeta."  
"That's ok, I like staying with you." She smiles and looks at her phone to see what time it is. She tells me its 9:20am.

"I'm so hungry can you please pass me the breakfast menu ?" I give it to her and she writes down what she wants on a piece of paper and then hands me the menu.

"What are you going to order?" she asks me

"I think I want eggs and bacon. What are you having?"

"Pancakes with golden syrup and strawberries." She says grabbing the phone we use to order food.

The food is great because it is from the capital. After one of the servants come to take our plates I decide to go back to my room to get changed. I tell Katniss to meet me in the lounge compartment when she is ready.

* * *

**If you have any ideas for the next chapters please put it in a review or send me a private message. Please review and I will update xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you ****KFArtyLover for the idea of this chapter and I hope you are pleased with what I did. Sorry it's really short.**

* * *

I will always love you chapter 7

Katniss POV:

I'm so stuffed I can barely walk! I was so tired yesterday I forgot to unpack, so I unzip my bag, open the wardrobe and throw all my clothes in it. I find a nice pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt to wear. The jeans feel so tight because I eat so much! I do squats to stretch them out, but it doesn't really work, so I give up and slump out the door. I'm already outside the lounge compartment when I notice I'm bare foot. "Oh well I've been through worse on bare foot and I doubt there are any poisonous spiders on the carpet!" I whisper to myself

The door swings open when it senses me behind it and I walk in scanning the huge room until I catch a glimpse of blond hair. He turns his head to the side so I can see his face. Yep that's Peeta! I tiredly walk over to the chair next to him. He doesn't notice me at all until I wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"HELLO PEETA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shout still waking my hand.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you come in." He gets up off his chair and looks out the window. He looks really concentrated, like he is trying to remember a memory.

"Katniss, do you have a bad feeling about being on this train?" he says not taking his eyes off the window.

"What do you mean a bad feeling about being on the train?"

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen to it. I saw a cut in the floor outside the lounge compartment and it looks like it might split in half or something." He then turns around slightly so I can see his serious face.

"I'm sure it will be fine, and we will be in district 4 in about 3 hours, so we will be off the train soon."  
As I say that the train starts to shake. The crystal chandelier falls and smashes on the floor and there's people sprawled on the floor. I clutch onto Peeta's arm and he holds me close. The floor near the compartment door starting to split. The cut gets bigger and bigger until the train splits in half and we can feel the rain pouring down on us. It's so windy I can't hear anything but I can see a chair flying straight at me. It hits my ribs and I fall to the floor in pain, letting go off Peeta's arms.

I start to slip and before I know it I'm hanging over the side of the Brocken train. My hand is turning purple from how tightly Peeta is holding on to it. The wind won't let me be pulled up any further.  
"Peeta let go off my hand." I demand

"No you'll die." He shouts back at me

"I'll be ok, once I hit the ground you jump off after me, ok."  
He hesitates for a while and then says

"Ok, be careful. I'll be right behind you." He shuts his eyes tightly and then releases my hand.  
It hurts and I mean it really hurts when my body slams against the ground. My eyes are blurry but I can see Peeta running up to me. He lifts me up and asks if I'm ok, and I tell him I'm fine.

"So how do we get to district 4 from here?" I ask

"I guess we walk through that forest I think it leads to district 4 because I saw it on our victory tour."

Peeta helps me to my feet so we can make our way into the forest, but when I take a step forward I instantly fall back into Peeta's chest.  
"AWWW my ankle really hurts." He lifts up my leg and takes a look at my now swollen and bruised ankle.

"Katniss it might be broken, do you think you can make it through the woods?"  
"Yeah with a bit of help I think I can do it. I say through gritted teeth

Peeta gestures for me to put my arm around his neck. I happily obey and I slowly hop my way into the forest with Peeta by my side.

* * *

**Before I update again I would really appreciate it if I could get at least 5 reviews for this chapter please. Thanks for reading xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

I will always love you chapter 8

Peeta POV:

Walking through this forest is like an endless nightmare. Its pitch black, freezing cold and pouring with rain. We've been on our feet for at least 8 hours and I can tell Katniss has had just about enough.  
"Hey do you want to stay here for the night?"I ask slowing her down a bit  
"No we need to get to district 4." I can tell by her voice that she is exhausted  
"Katniss stop you need to rest you've been walking on a probably broken ankle for 8 hours."  
there's a long pause until I hear her sigh weakly.  
"OK. Where do we sleep?" I sit her down on a log while I make a bed using leaves. When it's finished I pick her up bridal style and place her on it. I then take off my jacket and tuck her in. Her eyes instantly snap shut and her breathing suddenly becomes steady and relaxed.

I'm not very tired so I stay on watch for a bit. I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. I have no idea where we are. I don't know how long it will take to get to district 4. And I need to get Katniss to a doctor to get her ankle looked at.  
After about 3 hours fatigue takes over and I slump down not far from Katniss and fall asleep straight away.

* * *

Katniss wakes up to a searing pain in her ankle. Her head shoots straight up and she clasps her foot in her hands. She lets out a short high pitched scream that made Peeta shudder.  
His eyes instantly widened when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He wraps his arms around her and she stops screaming but sobs silently. She nestles her head in the crook of Peeta's neck and he strokes her hair reassuringly.

"Shh it's OK, You're Ok." Peeta whispered in her ear  
"Come on I'll carry you to district 4; I don't want you walking on your foot today."  
Katniss nodded and raised her arms so he could pick her up. She hated feeling so helpless but she knew she didn't have the strength to start a fight with Peeta.

Peeta carried Katniss for a few hours before he found some water. It was a small thin stream that held clean clear water. Peeta placed Katniss down on a rock so he could get her some water. He cupped his hands and dunked them in the cool water. He carried it over to Katniss and told her to drink it. She was hesitant but she nodded and tilted her head back a bit so she could sip the water.

After Peeta made her drink 4 handfuls he got some water for himself. When he was finished drinking he gazed at Katniss and saw her with a painful look on her face. Her foot was twitching slightly. It looked really swollen and bruised and there were a few cuts on it.

"Katniss do you want me to clean the blood off you're ankle?"  
"yeah." She nods painfully  
she slowly dips her foot in the water and the sudden coldness makes her flinch. She stares at the repeated ripples in the water radiating from her foot. It seems to make relax her.

Peeta gently grips Katniss's ankle and wipes all the blood away. Now you can see just how swollen it is. I push it backwards ever so slightly but regret it instantly as I hear her yelp.

"Sorry. How does it feel?" Peeta asks concerned

"It's really painful. I defiantly think it is broken."

"Yes I think it is defiantly broken. Can you still move it?"

"Only a little bit but it hurts even more every time I do. Anyway how far away do you think we are from district 4?" asks Katniss changing the subject

"It's hard to tell but I think we are close. There is some sand and shells near the water so the stream must lead to the ocean in district 4, so I think we are nearly there. I'm sure that if we follow it we will be there in a couple of hours.

"Ok. Should we get going now then?" Katniss asks  
Peeta looks up and nods. Katniss raises her arms and Peeta scoops her up. They make their way along the thin strip of sand.

Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck and let out a big sigh.

"Hey what's wrong?" Peeta asks quietly

"Nothing I'm just tired." Her eye lids began to drop slightly but she instantly opened them quickly after.

"Go to sleep I will wake you up if we get there." She looks at him gratefully and then let out another sigh before falling asleep.

Peeta trudged alongside the now huge stream. He came to clearing but everything was blurry because there are heat waves everywhere. But Peeta could just make out a very thin dark blue line. Yes it was the ocean. They were finally in district 4.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the reviews on the last one. Please review! Xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

I will always love you chapter 9

Peeta POV:

I can't believe it; we made it to district 4 alive!  
"Katniss, Katniss wake up." She starts to mumble something and then peels her eyelids back. The sun is too bright for her so she shields her eyes with her arm.

"Why did you wake me up?" her voice was hoarse

"We're here." I say smiling

"What! Really!" her eyes widen and her arm falls back to her side now that she is used to the brightness.

"Yeah look." I turn her so she can see the ocean. The smile planted on her face gets bigger and bigger.  
I start walking again until I notice her smile turn into a frown. "What's the matter?" she gives me a sad look.

"What if mom and prim aren't happy I came? Then what do I do?"

"Katniss what are you talking about, you're mom wrote you that letter telling you she wants you to visit. Trust me they will be more than happy to see you.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket.  
"What's that?" I ask as she unfolds it.

"It's the letter my mom sent me. It has the address on it."

She holds onto the letter until we get to a busy street. "OK where do we need to go?"

"Um 37 Shore street."

There are people everywhere staring at Katniss. Who I have carried the whole day.  
We finally come across Shore Street. It is right on the beach. We find number 37 and I knock on the door.

* * *

Katniss POV:

We are almost there. Peeta knocks on the door and I stay frozen in his arms twiddling my fingers nervously. I can't believe he has carried me this whole time and he hasn't complained once.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open.

My eyes wonder to the figure standing in the door way. It was Finnick. He looked shocked at first but it soon turned into a relaxed soft smile.

"Hi come in."

Finnick leads us through the doorway and into the backyard were we see Annie, prim and mom.  
Prim looks up from her sandwich and notices me.

"KATNISS!"

Peeta puts me in a chair before prim jumps into my arms. I squeeze her tight not wanting to let go.  
But Prim breaks the hug and looks at my mom.

"Hi mom." I force myself to get up and limp towards her. She envelops me in her arms and I inhale her scent.

"I'm so glad you came." She whispers in my ear

"Me too." I say smiling

Her eyes fall to my foot. "Katniss what did you do to your ankle?"

"Um well I kind of jumped off a train and broke it but I don't want to see a doctor so I was wondering if you could take a look at it.

"Yeah sure, sit down while I get my medical kid." She jogs into the house prim not far behind. I struggle over to a seat but my ankle bangs against the metal chair leg. I yelp and bite my lip until it bleeds to prevent anymore screaming.

Peeta's head flung round after I heard Finnick tell him I just banged my bad foot. I turn my head so I'm looking in the other direction so he can't see my lip, but it was too late. He gently pulled my head back round to meet his eyes. He wipes the blood away with his thumb and asks me if I'm OK. I nod and slowly move my hand over his and entwine my fingers with his.

My mom walks through the door with a first aid kit and a pillow and prim with a glass of water and some pain killers.  
She pulls a chair in front of me, puts the small pillow on her lap and lifts my ankle onto it as slowly and carefully as she can. Prim passes me the pain killers and I swallow them one by one.  
My mother sprays some antiseptic on it and pulls some sort of mini torch out of the first aid kit. It illuminates my skin with a bright blue light. It's like an X-ray, I can see my bones.

"Yes Katniss it is broken. You will need to wear a cast for at least 1 month."

* * *

**OK there's chapter 9. PLEASE REVEIW! Xxxxxx **


	10. Chapter 10

I will always love you chapter 10

Katniss POV:

Oh god I need to wear a cast. And that means I need to wear crutches. I hate this, I hate feeling so weak and vulnerable, but if I want my ankle to get better then I am going to have to have a cast put on.

"Will you be able to put it on?" I ask my mom

"Yeah I can do it for you. Do you want it done now?" she asks me while pulling a whole load of bandages and tape from the first aid kit.

"Yes." I sigh "Let's get it over and done with."  
My fingers are still entwined with Peeta's. He squeezes my hand reassuringly and I look up to him and smile.

My mother straightens up my leg and wraps the thick bandage around it repeatedly. The bandage gets thicker and thicker until the cast is rock solid. It's not as big as the one my friend Kate hade, but that is probably because her entire leg was broken so it came up to her knee. My one only comes up to my shin.

"Thanks. So is there anything important I need to know about how to use it?" I slide my leg of the pillow and gently place it on the ground.

"Well try not to bang it, don't bend your leg and try not to get it too wet." I nod and she helps me get up from my chair.  
Annie comes up to me and gives me a pair of white crutches. Finnick tells me that him and Peeta will get dinner ready while Annie teaches me how to use my new crutches.

* * *

Peeta POV:

Finnick leads me into the kitchen were we start preparing some burgers and curly fries.  
"So what's going on with you and Katniss?" I sigh and run my fingers through my hair "I don't know I really don't. I mean I love her. I love her more than anything but I just don't think she feels the same way." I say sadly

"Peeta trust me she does love you a lot, more than you think, she just doesn't show it because she is scared. She doesn't want to hurt you."

I can't think of anything else to say so I decide to forget about the conversation and call everyone to the table to eat.

Once we all finish eating its already 9:30pm so Annie shows me and Katniss the guest room.  
"If you two get thirsty in the night feel free to help yourselves to anything in the refrigerator." She opens a cupboard and gets us out some pillows and blankets.

When she leaves the room I tell Katniss to sleep in the bed because it will be more comfortable for her leg.  
I turn the light off and walk back past Katniss's bed to the couch were I am sleeping.

"Peeta can you tuck me in please." I smile to myself in the darkness and sit on the edge of her bed. I pull the blankets up over her and kiss her gently on the lips. I can almost see the corners of her lips curl into a smile.

"Goodnight Katniss, I'm right over there if you need me." With that I curl up on the couch and pull the covers up to my neck and fall asleep.

* * *

Katniss POV:

I woke up after being asleep for about 40 minutes. I am pretty sure I heard footsteps coming towards me and I can't get back to sleep. I'm really scared and all I want to do is run onto the couch and snuggle up with Peeta, but I don't want to wake him up. Unless he is already awake.

"Peeta can you hear me? Are you awake?" There is no response, I sigh and scan the room just in case.  
I catch sight of something moving. I squint my eyes so I can see better in the darkness. All I see is a pair of piercing blue snake like eyes.  
I swallow hard, rip the covers of the bed and sprint to the couch. Peeta's eyes snap open the minuet I jump on top of him.

"Katniss what are you doing?" he says groggily

"THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE ROOM. I saw him. Peeta I was him. It was President Snow. " I choke out

"Katniss You probably just had a nightmare. Snow is dead." A few tears escape my eyes. He pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair to calm me down.  
"It's Ok. Go to sleep I'll protect you." I stop crying and snuggle into his chest and he pulls the covers over me.  
I know that was not a nightmare. He was real I'm sure.  
I'm too tired to think about it so I allow my eyelids to close and I fall asleep straight away.

* * *

**Hi guys hope you liked this chapter. REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW please! Xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

I will always love you chapter 11

Katniss POV:

"Katniss Peeta wake up." Prim says rousing us gently. I shuddered a little from the sudden awakening.

"What?" I ask groggily

"Mom told me to tell you that we are going to the beach today so Finnick can test his new fishing net. Do you want to come?"  
Peeta is still half asleep so I shake him more vigorously and ask him if he wants to go.

"Yeah that sounds fun. What time are you going?" he asks Prim

"Mom said we will leave in an hour or 2. Are you going to come?"  
We both nod and she gives us a quick hug before leaving the room to inform everyone.

I drag myself off the sofa and pick out a pair of shorts and a tank top that Annie gave me. I then take a shower and get dressed in the bathroom.  
Since I don't plan on going in the ocean with my cast on I don't bother asking for a bikini.

When I'm ready I grab my crutches and hobble in to the kitchen and slump into a chair next to Prim.  
I'm not very hungry so I just have a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice.

I keep feeling really paranoid since last night. I really do believe it was real.  
I must have been staring into space for a long time because prim waves her hand in front of my face and tells me we are about to leave.  
She hands me my crutches and helps me out the door.

I lay myself down on the sand and let out a sigh of relief. It's so warm and relaxing.

Annie and Prim are playing in the water and Mom is helping Finnick with his net.  
Peeta sits next to me; he seems to be staring at the water.

"Why are you so quiet today?" he asks taking his gaze off the sea

"I don't know I just feel like someone is watching me all the time and I can't take my mind of what I saw last night."

"Katniss it was just your imagination, there is no way President Snow could be alive."

I nod my head so he thinks I agree, but I still don't. There is no point telling anyone because they won't believe me. I don't care what Peeta says, I know what I saw was real and I am going to prove it.

Peeta falls asleep on the sand so I figure that this will be the best time to go look for Snow.

No one notices me leave so I limp up the long row of houses searching from side to side.

I suddenly see something move from the corner of my eye. I quickly turn my head into that direction and see a man with snow white hair run into a dark alley way. I quickly follow, but as soon as I am enclosed in the darkness someone grabs me from behind and puts a cloth over my mouth, the scent makes me really tired until I can't keep my eyes open any longer, my crouches drop onto the floor with a loud bang and I collapse to the hard floor.

* * *

Peeta POV:

"PEETA, DO YOU KNOW WERE KATNISS IS?" yells Finnick

"What?" I say rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"Katniss isn't here; we don't know where she went."

My eyes widen and my heartbeat quickens. What if she got hurt! I have to find her.

"She couldn't have gone far with her leg. Let's split up and find her."

Everyone agrees and set off in different directions. I start looking in all the shops and beach huts nearby. Still nothing.

I start worrying "Katniss. Katniss where are you?" I can practically feel my heart shattering every time I didn't hear an answer. My voice is sore from yelling her name but I don't care. I just need to know if she is Ok.

I heard a noise that sounded like a metal pole clang against the floor. I think it came from the alley way behind me.  
I peer into the dark alley. I can't see anything but that doesn't stop me from walking in further. I step on something hard, I bend down and pick it up, and now that my eyes are adjusted I can see what it is. It was one of Katniss's crutches. But where was Katniss?

* * *

**Please review review review! Xxxxxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Also sorry if i have any spelling/grammar mistakes!  
Anyways, Enjoy! xxx**

I will always love you chapter 12

Katniss POV:

I wake up to a stabbing head ache and my entire body feels like it's paralysed from not moving for so long. My wrists are raw from the stupid rope that is wrapped around them, there so tight that i don't even have to move for blood to be drawn! Suddenly a million questions raced through my head at once, where am I? What Happened? Where's Snow? Is Peeta OK? As if on cue Snow's voice starts booming throughout the large white room.

"Good morning mocking jay, Have a nice Sleep?

"I've had better!" I say bitterly trying my best not to make eye contact  
After a while his hand flings out and grasps the bottom of my chin, forcing me to look at his cruel face; he doesn't say a word he just glares at me as if he is waiting for me to say something. I finally decide to break the awkward silence

"I knew it was you all along."

"Well done Katniss, it's just too bad no one believed you isn't it? Not even the one that you trusted the most" he laughs before turning off the lights and slamming the door shut and locking me in

I don't blame Peeta for not believing me because I honestly could hardly believe it myself!

* * *

After finding one of Katniss's crutches lying on the floor Peeta ran back to the beach to find 4 worried faces

"Well, did you find her?" asks Finnick while taking Annie's hand and squeezing it reassuringly

Peeta calms himself by taking a deep breath  
"No I found one of her crutches in an alleyway; I think she has been kidnapped." He says in an unsteady tone

"Hang on, what do you mean you think she has been kidnapped?"

"I don't know, I just ... Wait. Katniss said she thought she saw President Snow last night."

"So you think President Snow is alive, and he has Katniss?" asks Katniss's mom worriedly

"It's the only solution; he must have taken her when we weren't looking."  
Annie takes Katniss's Mom and a crying Prim back to the house to see if Katniss was there, but everyone knew that was unlikely

Peeta drops to his knees and runs his hand through his hair  
"It's all my fault Fin, she told me she felt like she was being watched and I didn't even listen to her. Because of me she is probably trapped somewhere with that monster. And who knows she may even be ... Dead!" Peeta says the last few words in a whisper. His eyes started to fog up and one small tear slides down his cheek, he doesn't bother to wipe it away, he just allows it to make its way down his cheek and sink into the sand.

"Peeta it's not your fault don't blame yourself." Finnick says while helping him get up

"No it is my fault. If i had just believed her from the start then none of this would have happened. I could have protected her and made sure Snow didn't go anywhere near her." Peeta couldn't hold the tears back any longer

Finnick sighs "Come on Peeta Let's get you home you need to rest."

"What about Katniss? We need to find her.

"We will, we all will go looking for her tomorrow but in order for us to do that we need to get some rest. I promise you Katniss will be OK."

Peeta looked like he was about to object but decided to go with it "OK. Let's go."

When the two of them got home Peeta went straight to the guest room and got into bed. he could not get his mind off of Katniss in fact he stayed up for 3 hours thinking about her before finally deciding to go to sleep!  
"Please be Ok Katniss, I love you." he whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

Katniss POV:

My eyes fly open after hearing the door being unlocked "Please let it be Peeta" I whisper to myself

"Wrong Katniss, It's only me!" Oh my god, Please just leave me alone

I sigh tiredly "What do you want Snow?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to tell you that you won't be alone for much longer!"  
My heart beat starts to quicken and i turn all my attention to him

"What do you mean?"

"What I am trying to say Katniss is that Mr Peeta Mallark will be joining us very soon!"  
My blood suddenly runs cold

"Leave Peeta out of this." I shouted, there is no way I am going to let him hurt Peeta

"I am afraid I can't. But don't worry Katniss, I won't hurt him ... Yet!" he laughs and leaves the room again

I try to wrap my head around the situation I am in. Then it hits me

MY NIGHMERE IS COMEING TRUE!

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and as always, REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW please! xxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya, I haven't updated for a while cuz I was abroad for a few weeks and didn't have my laptop, and I also had a really bad case of writers block! Anyway here is chapter 13, hope you guys like it! :D Xxxxxx**

I will always love you chapter 13

Katniss POV:

The next day I wake up purposely early, I needed to think about how I could change the dream. Maybe if I try to break the rope now I would have more time to free Peeta, but then what if Snow finds my hands untied. I guess I could just try to loosen them.  
Before I could think of anything else Snow burst through the door and presses a damp cloth to my face, it smelled so sweet, like syrup. _Sleep syrup._ My eyes widen as I realize what he is trying to do and after a few seconds everything went black.

* * *

President Snow POV:

I've got Katniss Everdeen, so now I need Peeta Mallark; he's probably running around district 4 looking for his precious Katniss. He'll be reunited with her within an hour or so though.

I have no mercy for those two kids especially Katniss, she started the uprising and she ruined my life. I would like nothing more than to watch her die slowly and painfully.

I hide in the far corner of Peeta's room waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

The sun shone through the small crack in the curtain effectively waking Peeta up.

He was instantly alert when he noticed the extremely familiar snake- like eyes staring back at him from across the room.

Peeta jumps out of bed and walks toward Snow, anger evident in his eyes.

"Did you take her?" Peeta growls

"Take who?"

"Katniss"

He gives Peeta an evil smirk "What do you think?"

"Where is she?"  
There was a short silence and then Snow spoke in a serious voice.

"Come with me." He motions for Peeta to follow which he does after saying "If you hurt her I swear I will kill you." Snow doesn't answer, he just keeps walking.

* * *

Peeta POV:

Snow and I walk in silence for about 20 minutes down the long quiet roads of district 4, the only sounds made was Snow's walking stick hitting the ground and the constant heavy beating of my heart.  
We finally stop in front of what looks like an old abandoned warehouse. The windows were blocked up with wood and most of the building seemed to be underground, it looked kind of like the one in the movie Katniss and I watched on the train back from the victory tour.

"Is she here?" I ask.  
Still no answer. He leads me into the building through a back door and then down what feels like a dozen flights of rusty unstable stairs. When we get to the bottom I see several aisles stacked full with cardboard boxes and fishing gear and on the other side of the room there is a big silver door.  
Snow grabs my arm roughly and pulls me towards the door; he slowly turns the handle and pushes me in.

And there she is. My Katniss was tied up to a poll, bruised and bloodied and unconscious!

**Sooooo what do you think? Please tell me! I know it's quite short but I really wanted to end it there. So please please please review, I really want to hit 40 reviews by the time I next update. And also if you do review then I will try to give you a short preview of the next chapter. :P xxxxxx**


End file.
